


Perkara 'Buku' Kotor

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Sakusa Kiyomi dan buku baru Akaashi di atas meja.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Perkara 'Buku' Kotor

Jum'at malam itu Sakusa pulang bukan disambut peluk mesra sang pacar, melainkan tumpukan buku di ruang tv. Masih baru, masih disegel. Sakusa mendesah lelah. Pacarnya itu kalau sudah belanja buku, banyaknya bisa keterlaluan. Sudah banyak, berantakan pula. 

Sakusa tidak masalah jika buku-buku ini ditumpuk satu tempat, di ruang kerja pacarnya, tapi seorang Akaashi Keiji punya aturannya sendiri. Kata Akaashi, kalau buku baru harus diletakkan di ruang tv agar ia ingat untuk membacanya. Jika sudah disimpan masuk ruang kerja, buku itu hanya akan tersimpan tanpa disentuh sama sekali, terlupa begitu saja. Sakusa pernah menyarankan agar bukunya disimpan di rak saja. Akaashi punya rak khusus buku, tapi katanya itu khusus yang sudah dibaca. Terserah saja lah, Sakusa tidak begitu peduli selama tidak seperti kapal pecah dan banyak sampah.

Namun malam itu berbeda, ketika ia pulang latihan dan menunggu Akaashi di ruang tv mereka, tumpukan buku itu mencuri fokusnya. Disana ada satu judul yang mengusik minatnya. Buku tumpukan ketiga dari bawah dengan cover merah kecoklatan

**_'Dirty Side of Fairy Tale'_ **

Menarik dan asing pikir Sakusa. Sakusa juga suka membaca, tapi tidak segila Akaashi yang sanggup tidak tidur untuk menghabiskan satu cerita atau menangis ketika buku incarannya sold out. 

Buku diraih, plastic segel dirusak. Halaman pertama dibaca, dahi Sakusa berkerut. Halaman kedua dibaca, mata Sakusa menyipit. Halaman ketiga, Sakusa bermuka masam. Halaman keempat, Sakusa melipat kaki dan menarik nafas panjang. Halaman terakhir, halaman ke dua puluh Sakusa sudah mati rasa.

Malam itu Akaashi pulang terlambat dan menemukan Sakusa di dapur. Berdiri menatap bak cuci mereka dalam diam dengan tangan mengepal di kedua sisi.

"Omi, ada apa?", Sapa Akaashi khawatir. Bahu Sakusa diusap lembut. 

Pria itu masih diam dengan tatapan kosong. Sakusa dituntun duduk menuju sofa, masih belum memberi respon.

"Omi.. kau...baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Akaashi mulai panik.

"Sakusa Kiyomi, lihat aku!"

Sakusa menoleh, masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Akaashi merasa perutnya diaduk. Ada cemas dan resah disana. Menunggu sepatah kata dari pacarnya. Suasana tegang. Cukup tegang untuk membunuh seekor nyamuk.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Hah? Maksud"

"KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB"

"Tanggung jawab apa?"

Sakusa memegang kedua tangan Akaashi seperti borgol. Membawanya kedepan dada Akaashi, kemudian meremas pergelangan tangannya.

"Karena bukumu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wipol. Aku ingin beli wipol. Aku ingin menyemprot semua rumah ini dengan wipol. Aku ingin menyemprotmu dengan wipol"

Dahi Akaashi berkerut, bingung. Sakusa menatapnya intense. Lama. Kepala Akaashi bekerja keras menangkap maksud perkara wipol ini. Kemudian bola lampu imajiner hidup dengan cerah.

"Aww, mesum", ucap Akaashi dengan tertawa geli.

"KEIJI!"

"Y-ya?"

"Bukan wipol yang itu!"

"Oh bukan ya? Yah, padahal aku ingin diseprot wipolnya sakusa"

Tangan Akaashi dilepas. Sakusa memijat pangkal hidungnya pusing. Susah jika alat kebersihan terbiasa jadi kata ganti dalam kegiatan ranjang mereka. Susah jika punya pacar yang cepat nyambung kalau bicara hal kotor, baik secara kiasan maupun fakta.

Punggung bersandar pada sofa. Kepalanya mendongak naik, mengamati lampu, mengamati atap, mengamati cicak imajiner yang tengah menyebrang.

"Haaahhh, knowing you and your weird ass taste, aku pikir dirty side of fairy tale isinya bakalan 'dirty' yang 'itu' bukan 'dirty' yang itu. Now i can't shake the image of Cinderella's dirty sink with full of mouse out of my mind"

"Dude, i am not that lewd! If i want, I'll just buy Kamasutra. That book is for my writer. He currently writing something sick so that book is for reference."

"That book, i read it until the last page"

"Seriously? Ahahahhahahaha, awww poor my omi. Your clean-freak side must be shaking"

"It's not funny, i feel uneasy"

"I know, i know. Here, let me hug you"

Akaashi membuka kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakusa masuk ke pelukannya. Namun pria itu hanya meliriknya malas. Masih kesal.

Akaashi tertawa melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Dia mendekati Sakusa, dengan paksa menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus-elus punggung dan belakang kepala sakusa, sedangkan yang punya badan hanya membalas seadanya. Masih ngambek.

Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga Akaashi berbisik, "Apa kau mau menghabiskan malam ini denganku?""

Tangan Sakusa langsung saja bergerak memeluk punggung Akaashi lebih erat. Akaashi menahan tawa karena sungguh, sakusa lucu sekali.

"Apa kau mau berduaan denganku melakukan 'itu' sampai pagi"

Sakusa menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Akaashi.

"Dan membuatmu lupa pada isi buku itu", kepala itu mengangguk.

"Aku dengan sarung tangan"

"Nnggghhhh, Keijiiiii"

Pelukan dilepas. Akaashi didorong berbaring pada sofa.

"Whoaa, tenang tuan, aku tidak kemana-mana"

Akaashi turun, berdiri dan melepas coat coklatnya. Ia menggulung kemeja sampai siku dan memberi Sakusa senyum paling sexy sebelum pergi memakai sarung tangan karet di atas lemari.

"Kau ingin bersih-bersih rumah kan? ayo kita mulai bersih-bersih, sayang", ujar Akaashi sambil memegang pel.

Oh sial. Ingatkan Sakusa agar mengganti semua bahasa ranjang mereka menjadi yang lebih normal dan tidak bermakna ganda setelah ini. Setelah bersih-bersih sampai pagi. 


End file.
